


Just Friends

by mOther3



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Omegaverse, brief drug mentions, frienship festival aftermath, guys that really did a number on me emotionally I mean, i love these boys, super pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mOther3/pseuds/mOther3
Summary: Chris is a flighty alpha who's gotten too close to his friend Kevin over the months. Kevin can't take it any longer, Chris wants more, and it all boils over at the Festival.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I desperately need a fix it for these two. Raw 2/13 ruined me. Jericho deserves better, the poor thing. 
> 
> And as we know I love mostly sfw omegaverse so heres some boys being emotional. I thought of this and had to write it out 
> 
> Depending on next week's Raw, there may be updates too!

Holding a belt changed a lot of things for Kevin.

Alphas would look the other way in respect when he'd enter a room. Or if he spoke up, they listened. 

All the omegas loved him. Wanted to be with him, like they did with everyone else who had the belt before him. 

And then even Alphas got friendly. Namely, a quirky Alpha with no belt to his name, an almost infinite ego, and a stupid clipboard and pad of paper that he used to complain about anyone and everyone.

The real way to get things done around here was to beat people up. Not carry around office supplies and sneer at passers by. Nobody could put a belt around their waist like that. 

So when Chris started tagging along as his "friend", he almost pitied the man and allowed it. They'd defend each other. Fair enough.

And then came the emotions. 

Chris really did hold up his end of the bargain with extreme faith and care. It didn't matter where he was, he'd somehow show up when Kevin needed him most. His methods were sometimes a little unorthodox. Kevin questioned it all a few times, especially the day after Chris had interrupted a title match to deal a nasty codebreaker on him, ending the fight with Kevin the winner by default. His sore neck and hurt feelings put a slight damper on the alliance, but he still has his belt, and that was what mattered. 

Chris got a belt too. A lesser one. Few alphas paid attention and no omegas cared, but the beaming smile Kevin got to see after his ally won was worth it. 

That's when Chris got friendly. Physical, even. He was absolutely devout to Kevin, hugging him and hanging off of him at any and all opportunities. After a particularly grueling match, Kevin swore he felt the brush of soft lips against his cheek, and gentle fingertips to his hip. It made him uncomfortable. They were both alphas. Chris was an ally, not an omega trying to flirt. 

His joyous announcement of the 'friendship festival' after landing Kevin with a match against one of the scariest alphas in the division pushed him over the edge.

Kevin could handle himself, and Chris was acting too weird. He'd sabotage the festival and break off the awkward friendship. Besides, he knew he could keep the belt by himself, if he really had to...

Chris' delight at the fanfare of the festival made that difficult.

"No. I can walk to the ring on my own." Chris retracted his hand looking a little defeated at Kevin's words. The fanfare continued anyways and Chris walked to the ring by himself with the showgirls he'd hired, Kevin tagging behind. 

The crowd was amused by their odd-couple friendship that had grown over the past few months. Seeing their eager faces just brought more doubt for Kevin. Chris was being really sincere about all of this, no matter how weird he acted. 

And then came the gifts. Chris unveiled a ridiculously high priced statue he'd commissioned for the two of them with sheer delight on his face as he waited for Kevin to respond. 

"It shows how we're intertwined in friendship. See!" He explained eagerly. Kevin stared. Two figures that looked like they were wrapped in an embrace, kissing, emblazoned in a shiny golden patina and their names engraved at the bottom.

"Uh. It's neat. Seven thousand dollars is a real steal." He said awkwardly. Chris didn't take the hint and beamed. 

Kevin lifted the statue gently to examine it. It smelled faintly of Chris' odd sugary sweet scent and an almost undetectable trace of a soft omega nearing heat. Chris had an omega? He hadn't said anything about it. 

His friend's excited babbling about the next gift brought him back into reality. It was a large canvas, the two of them painted over a famous work. Kevin didn't know what to think. Chris was really going over the top in a weird way. It made him uncomfortable how much he seemed to like Kevin. Was he trying to get close and snag the belt? Why was he being uncomfortably romantic about their friendship then?

Chris pulled him into an enthusiastic hug after showing off all of his strange gifts. Kevin took it stiffly, the sweet omega scent was all over Chris, who got a little too excited about the embrace, prompting Kevin to pull away.

"Listen man... we've been friends for so long, and all these gifts I got can't compare to how much it means to me..." His impassioned eyes sent a shock of guilt through Kevin, "I.. I love you, man."

No. Chris was acting too strange. "Sure. I uh. Love you too," Kevin stumbled over an awkward reply, "like a brother" he added quickly. This was strictly platonic. Chris wasn't some spring omega trying to get at him. He was alpha. An alpha who wasn't acting right. Maybe he was sick? Deranged? 

"I got you a present too. It's not as much as you've done but..." Kevin shook as one of the cameramen he bribed earlier gave him the simple box that held the end to this confusion. 

Chris lit up as he took the box gingerly from Kevin, opening it with the utmost care. 

"Oh! A new list..! Kevin!-" he started excitedly as he pulled the shiny new clipboard out for all to see. "Wait.. why is my name written on it? I thought..-"

A strong right hook collided with Chris' jaw, bringing him doubling back to the ropes with a startled cry. The uproar from the crowd was tremendous. Kevin darted for the clipboard and brought it down hard against the exposed side of the still dazed Chris, who yelped and struggled away from the ring.

Adrenaline now powering him, Kevin seized Chris by the glittery scarf around his neck and threw him back into the center of the ring. 

"What do you want from me? Huh?" He blurted out as Chris just took the beating Kevin had for him. A sharp kick to the ribs only meant to bruise landed with a crack that even Kevin could hear. Chris took a wheezy gasp and rolled up onto his side, coughing. Kevin paused for a moment. The refs were shouting something that he couldn't bother to listen to.

It didn't matter. He was still going to go through with making sure Chris stopped bothering him. He came back from his thoughts and lifted the blonde up and into the light-up sign he had custom made for their festival. It shattered and left Chris lying in a pile of broken glass, struggling for breath, and looking absolutely lost. 

\---

Chris was taken away in an ambulance.

Kevin wasn't sure what to think. 

Maybe he should check on Chris. Tell him why he freaked out and maybe get some answers. 

This thought stayed in his mind for the entirety of his sleepless night, and as soon as visiting hours opened, Kevin was at the door to the room Chris was recovering in. 

A little beta nurse let him in, seeming nervous about Kevin's presence.

As the door opened, Kevin was hit with the overpowering smell of an omega that made him stop in his tracks and his eyes flutter with the haziness it brought to his mind. It was same scent that he smelled on the statue and on Chris when they hugged.

That was Chris' scent.

It was sweet and delicate, like a flowery pastry and powdered sugar, but growing strong with the onset of a heat that was no longer suppressed and masked. Kevin stared at his sleeping friend, who looked so small and frail now. 

Chris really had loved him, because he was never an alpha. He was omega with masking pills and suppressants. He stirred, sensing Kevin's own earthy maple scent entering the room, clutching at his injured side with a hitched breath and looking over in terror, now exposed for who he really was. 

Kevin spoke first with as soothing a voice as he could manage through the shock. 

"I am so sorry... I'm so sorry Chris... I didn't... I thought you were... I.. I was a jerk..."

All he got in reply were wide silvery blue eyes welling with tears. 

"Hey... hey don't.. you don't have to cry.." Kevin's instincts blurted out for him as he moved gently towards Chris, kneeling down next to him to not seem as frightening as he probably was to a terrified omega. 

It was his turn to protect Chris, who had done everything for him for so long. 

Chris smelled even nicer up close. Off of whatever suppressants he had to be taking, he seemed more vulnerable and emotional. 

Kevin brought a hand to wipe the tears that started to fall, but hesitated. "Can I uh.. would you mind..?"

Chris spoke airily, "I don't mind." His voice hung sweet with the rising heat. 

Kevin's rough thumb met Chris' cheek, who instantly leaned into it, craving the touch. Kevin spoke to him softly as he wiped the other's tears with great care. Chris watched him with a plaintive expression he couldn't quite read. 

"We can be friends again." Kevin said almost as a command. He leaned in and brought his lips to kiss Chris' forehead momentarily. 

"Okay." Chris said earnestly. 

"And this time, just tell me if you want to be something more than that."


End file.
